Fukurou Tsurubami
| image = Fukurou Tsurubami.png | age = Unknown (Over 40) | gender = Male | blood type = Unknown | previous affiliation = Tsurubami Family Hakoniwa General Hospital | previous occupation = Family Head Hospital Director Suitor | relatives = Kamome Tsurubami (Son) Hato Tsurubami (Older Sister, Deceased) Kajiki Kurokami (Brother-in-Law) Medaka Kurokami (Niece) | style = Language User | manga debut = Chapter 153 }} Fukurou Tsurubami (鶴喰 梟, Tsurubami Fukurou) was the director of Hakoniwa General Hospital thirteen years prior to the start of the series, and was the winner of the first Jet Black Wedding Feast, being one of Medaka Kurokami's original suitors. He is the father of Kamome Tsurubami and the younger brother of Hato Tsurubami. Personality Fukurou's relationship to Medaka was more paternal than that of a fiancé, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 12 and Medaka regarded Fukurou as a father to her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 8 However, Fukurou actually was only looking after the image of his older sister he saw in Medaka (her mother, Hato). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 5 Fukurou holds a severe sister complex towards Hato, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 5 to the point that he pursued her daughter, and later anyone similar. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, pages 12-13 Fukurou shares some idiosyncrasies with his son, such as using adulthood as a justification for his behavior, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 13 asking those who know about him if they are his fan, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 4 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 9 and liking girls for their socks. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 8 Appearance Fukurou has slicked back hair, though it is somewhat messier in the front in a style similar to his son's. He has a thin beard. Fukurou wears a white lab coat over a black suit with a matching tie. History Fukurou always loved his sister, but because of her attitude, he instinctively rejected her, and wished she was nicer. Roughly twenty years prior to the beginning of the series, Fukurou introduced Kajiki Kurokami to Hato in the hopes that their child would possess both Hato's willpower and Kajiki's love. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, pages 10-11 Two years later when Medaka took Zenkichi Hitoyoshi hostage in the hospital nursery so that she could play with him, Fukurou was the only member of the hospital staff unruffled. He ordered his workers back to their respective duties, telling Hitomi to leave the children alone. His rationale for this decision was that Medaka needed to learn that there were no "special" people in the world. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, pages 3-5 Though one of Medaka's suitors, Fukurou had a son, Kamome, though the boy was hidden from the Kurokami Group. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 7 The son claims never to have known his father. Fukurou was a suitor for Medaka's hand in the first Jet Black Wedding Feast, and was the eventual victor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, pages 9-12 Because he was Medaka's genetic uncle however, the two could not marry. To rectify this, Fukurou was "killed" by the leaders of the Ge'hyoukai. After his death, Fukurou was able to orchestrate the second Jet Black Wedding Feast and kill the six other orignal suitors. He then trained six new suitors in the styles he had developed; that they were all women was just another form of Fukurou's parental love for Medaka, to prevent any man from approaching his sister's blood. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 5-7 In truth however, Fukurou was disappointed in Medaka, who was even more zealous than her mother. Deciding to pursue someone similar instead of the genuine article, Fukurou arranged for Medaka to meet Momo Momozono, so that she would grow as a person and no longer require her double, Hansode Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, pages 12-15 Plot Unknown Shiranui Arc Some time before Medaka travels to the Shiranui Village, Fukurou is visited by Kajiki. Fukurou requests that Kajiki make Shiranui his double, to which Kajiki agrees. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 167, pages 10-11 Fukurou continues to conduct his research on Medaka at the ruins of Hakoniwa General Hospital. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 168, page 19 When Shiranui arrives at the hospital along with Kairai Kugurugi and Shinkirou Kotobuki, Fukurou traps all three in a cage. He then greets Shiranui, complaining about how long he has had to wait for her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, pages 20-21 After Shinkirou's outburst, Fukurou uses his styles to kill the other man and seal him in a name card, which he hands to Joutou Kotobuki. Impressed by the extent of Shiranui's research to become his double, Fukurou offers her her favorite candy, having researched her himself. He then proposes to Shiranui, listing his failings, but insisting he will make her happy regardless. He then explains his history to Shiranui and Kairai, concluding that life is compromise, and that he will love Shiranui in place of Hato and Medaka. He reveals that Kotobuki and Kakegae Yuzuriha were the only suitors who knew of his true plans, and tells Shiranui and Kairai they will never be able to escape the cage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, pages 1-5 Kairai reminds Fukurou of the threat presented by Iihiko Shishime, though Fukurou responds that he has developed a style to deal with Iihiko. He is surprised when Kotobuki alerts him that Medaka and her friends have arrived at the hospital ruins. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, pages 18-19 Abilities Styles Language User: (言葉使い, Kotoba Tsukai): Fukurou developed all six styles of the Language Users, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 7 and was capable of defeating the other six of Medaka's original suitors and win the first Jet Black Wedding Feast. As the creator of the styles, Fukurou can use all six of them, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 3 and also possesses a seventh style developed to counter Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 18 *'Misconversion User' (誤変換使い, Gohenkan Tsukai): Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, pages 1-2 *'Kanji User' (漢字使い, Kanji Tsukai): *'Label User': Fukurou can seal others into name cards. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 3 Trivia *The members of the Tsurubami family are named after birds. Fukurou means owl. The Tsuru in Tsurubami can mean crane or stork. Quotes *(To Hitomi Hitoyoshi) "Let her be. That way that child will learn that there aren't any special people in this world." Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, page 4 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kurokami Group